


Held By Chains

by linguisticnightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rescue, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticnightmare/pseuds/linguisticnightmare
Summary: Akaashi finds himself in a very..difficult situation. One he can't run away from.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Held By Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finds himself in a very..difficult situation. One he can't run away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Mentions of heat, kidnapping, panic attacks, possible others
> 
> Hey! So I'll place trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters if I mention certain content, but please let me know if I forgot one or something like that. Thanks for reading!

It was known that omegas didn’t like being alone. Whether it was with other omegas, betas, alphas, even pets. It was a ritual type thing for the subspecies, needing the attention of another being, the scent of someone else. Oftentimes, omega’s experiencing isolation for extended periods of time tend to drop. Drops weren’t unheard of for all secondary genders, but omegas were seen to have the highest likelihood of enduring them. They were survivable, especially for most cases in alphas or betas. The lethal drops tended to only affect omegas, giving many even more reason to look down upon them. Serious cases lasted hours, usually the average for..deadly drops was just over twelve hours. It was a horror, really, watching someone drop and never come back. Nobody ever talked about the encounters with drops, they were never described, rather just kept like secrets, something nobody ever wanted to discuss. 

There was never a person who ever talked about the abuse that omegas in their times experienced, nobody ever mentioned how female omegas were treated like equals now, yet male omegas were still hidden away like they were dirty laundry in a closet. Even after the king had passed so many laws to protect them, it was like the abuse hadn’t changed. Omega trafficking. Even with it being outlawed, it was as if the law was never in place. Nobody wanted just female omegas anymore, and that seemed to satisfy the courts, but males? They were like a new fashion trend. It was so much more likely for an abduction of a male omega than a female now. Yet, nothing happened to prevent such atrocities from occurring. 

Small towns didn’t commonly have the issue of trafficking, it was more cities that held the criminals responsible for ruining omega lives. Close knit towns, filled to the brim with bustling communities and connected families. Everything was okay for the longest of times, only rumors grew in alleys that held the whispers of potential spreading of trafficking. Akaashi assured himself that he and the other children within the lost children’s home would be fine. Most of them hadn’t presented, they wouldn’t be wanted. Although, the anxiety bubbled in Akaashi’s stomach. He had presented at fifteen, not the latest, but he had already expected that he was a beta. He knew he was being hidden away, especially from the others in town. His secondary gender was a secret, and he never quite understood why, but he never chose to question it. With time, he’d come to regret that decision. 

None of the townspeople had expected for the rumors to come true, but they did. A young girl, maybe a first or second year in high school, had been abducted on her way home from school. Her name and picture were plastered all around town, search parties were held. Akaashi even participated, wishing to find the poor girl. He couldn’t help but sympathize with her. Barely knowing what was going on, just knowing that being an omega put your life in danger. She wasn’t the only one either. Third year female omegas were taken in the following weeks, still no turn up on any of them. The Children’s home caretaker was hesitant to allow Akaashi to even venture to the library that was only a few blocks away. His safe haven wasn’t even safe to her. Akaashi would never admit it, but those books gave him an escape he didn't have at the children's home. He felt lost there, as if he was alone. Being one of the oldest was difficult enough, but also being an omega? The struggle only grew when the other children were slowly becoming of age to understand secondary genders. 

Hiding himself from even his own housemates was..a struggle. He was forced into a closet in the attic, both doors to the attic and the closet were locked, and piles of blankets were placed as a block between the doors. Just to ensure he wouldn’t set off any of the younger children. His heats and secondary gender weren't appreciated by the caretaker, they were a nuisance for her, but Akaashi tried to keep that thought out of his mind. He’d suffered through heats in isolation for years, he could cope on his own, but every time he had rejoined society, he felt dread. Akaashi hated lying to the other lost children with him, but he was sworn into secrecy about his own secondary gender. He couldn’t admit he was an omega. He’d lived his life as a beta, hiding behind fake illnesses to avoid suspicion from students at school. He couldn’t participate in sports, sometimes he’d be forced to miss out on his education in turn to take care of the lost children. Akaashi hated to admit that he was well endowed with maternal skills and instincts. Maybe that was just an omega trait, he wasn’t sure, but it made him hate his own gender more and more with each passing day. 

The library. His escape, the home that he couldn’t reside in, the home where he felt safe and warm. Akaashi, even if he liked the caretaker of the children's home, didn’t quite enjoy listening to the beta order him around. Every day that she told him he couldn’t leave the lost home, it just made me wish to rebel even more. He wanted freedom, he wanted to feel a book in his hands again, wanted to feel the pages, smell the heavy ink smell. But he couldn’t. His own caretaker didn’t trust the neighborhood, yet it seemed like she just wanted to keep Akaashi from leaving. She allowed the other children to freely roam the streets, play in the parks. He felt isolated, singled out, like there was nothing for him in his own town. So, after returning home from a particularly stressful day at school, he was scolded by his caretaker, and swiftly decided that he was going to the library, whether or not she gave him the permission to. No matter the punishment, he had already made the decision, the decision to disobey, the decision to free himself. He had packed his satchel, holding only necessary supplies, such as pens, paper, suppressants. Everything he’d need in case of an emergency. He’d be okay, he assured himself even if his anxiety still had the better of him. Akaashi snuck out, ensuring he had a straight shot for the library before he even made it outdoors. 

His mind drifted from the worry of his caretaker, the potential punishment he would receive when he finally returned home. Akaashi’s thoughts all lingered on the book in his hands, the storyline dancing around between three couples, each with different struggles, all coming together to pretend to be okay. The book wasn’t the greatest, it was pretty cheesy and predictable, but it kept his mind from the truths of the world, from the pain and suffering his town felt at the loss of the few female omegas, who were barely even adults. His hands ran over the books sitting in their cases, eyes reading over the titles as he passed, hands picking up a few that looked interesting to say the least. Akaashi stopped over one that peaked his interest, a love story. He wasn’t a romantic, but this one seemed to scream out to him, telling him that it was pertinent to read it. The omega lifted the book from its place on the shelf, a smile drawing upon his lips before he took the book to the counter, his eyes engaging with the female beta behind the desk. “Hi. Can I check this out? I wish to read it, but I’m unsure of my likeness to complete the story before the library closes.” 

“Of course, honey. Just make sure to bring it back in two weeks, Okay?” Akaashi nodded, grin growing larger by each passing moment. He bowed, thanking the beta before he slid the book into his satchel. He’d have to go face the punishment of sneaking out now, as it was growing dark and it’d be decently difficult to walk home in the night. If you were spotted, neighbors would flood the street and chase you out of town. It was something that had grown quite common since the abductions had traveled. Akaashi smiled, his hands folded behind him as he walked down the block. He squinted slightly, noticing a small figure appearing from the woods just beyond the rows of homes. He was confused, children weren’t supposed to be out at this hour, it wasn’t safe for them. Before he could really control it, his maternal instinct slowly kicked in and he approached the tree line, “Hello? Can I help you? It’s not safe out here, there are all kinds of aggressive creatures in those woods!” 

The small figure remained still, no sound reaching his ears, and Akaashi furrowed his brows, eyes narrowing slightly as he continued to approach. His heart ached, scent glands releasing a calming, comforting scent as his feet carried him closer to the unmoving figure. The anxieties of abduction escaped his mind, only focusing on the small, unmoving child who stood just beyond the shadows of the lanterns. Akaashi stopped just before the shadow the moon casted over the trees, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of nightfall as he stared on towards the child. He could smell the earthly scent and what seemed like the hint of an alpha. Maybe it was their parent? Was this child lost in the woods after running away from their parents? “My name is Akaashi. Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are? I swear I won’t hurt you, I just want to make sure you get home safe, okay?” 

Akaashi gasped, a heavy scent enveloping the area, alphas. It was a heavy scent, a discomforting scent that the omega wished to run from, but his instincts screamed at him to save the child first. A nasty snarl left his mouth as his body moved to create distance between the child and the alpha stalking from the woods. His hands held the child’s arms, keeping them just behind his back, except confusion filled his form, his hands trembling as he ran his fingers down the child's arms once more. It wasn’t skin, it wasn’t fabric. It felt like clay, or putty in his hands. Akaashi glanced back, coming to realize that there was no child. No, just a shaped doll, one that had been dressed in the clothing of a toddler, scented by an alpha. His eyes widened, and he turned back around, feet tumbling over themselves as he tried to back away. Could he run? Would he make it? Could he run home in time? “I don’t think so, Omega.” 

The hands, Oh god they were the largest hands he’d probably ever seen in his life, wrapped around his wrist and secured a tight grip on him. His eyes teared up, and he tried to pull away. Why didn’t he just listen? This couldn’t be happening, it had to just be a bad dream, a terrible dream. Maybe this was just his anxiety perpetrating his dreams, causing nightmares fueled by his everyday fears. Damn his maternal instincts! If it weren’t for those, he could’ve avoided the entire mess, could’ve saved himself. Akaashi banged on the alpha’s chest until his other wrist was captured up and forced into the alpha’s large palm with his other wrist. He still struggled, tears pouring down his face as he screamed out for his caretaker, his neighbors, anyone. The second hand clamped over his mouth, silencing his futile attempts at savor. Even as Akaashi struggled, he could hear the alpha speaking with someone else, and soon the hand was replaced by a rag, holding it flush against his nose. He held his breath, trying to pull away from the alpha until he was forced to press closely against him which only caused Akaashi to panic, screaming from beneath the cover of the cloth. “Now, now. Calm down, we will make sure to take great care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I've never actually written anything like this before so any advice is appreciated. I'm not sure when I'll get a schedule up for this, but expect a chapter within the next week or so!


End file.
